sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
BloodRayne 2: Deliverance
| starring = Natassia Malthe Zack Ward Chris Coppola Michael Pare | music = Jessica de Rooij | cinematography = Mathias Neumann | editing = Eric Hill | studio = Brightlight Pictures Pitchblack Pictures Event Film | distributor = Event Film | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = Canada Germany | language = English | budget = $10 million | gross = $167,445 (Worldwide) }} BloodRayne 2: Deliverance (also known as BloodRayne 2 or BloodRayne: Deliverance) is a 2007 direct-to-DVD Western horror film, set in 1880's America, and directed by Uwe Boll. The film is a sequel to the 2005 film BloodRayne, which was also directed by Uwe Boll, and starred Kristanna Loken. In Deliverance, Natassia Malthe replaces Loken in the lead role. Plot Newton Piles (Chris Coppola), a reporter on assignment for the Chicago Chronicle, has come to the town of Deliverance, Montana, to record tales of the Wild West. The peaceful and quiet town is expecting the arrival of the first Transcontinental Railroad in one week. Along with the railroad however, arrives an unwelcome and deadly guest, a vampiric Billy the Kid. Using the railway, the 357-year-old Transylvanian vampire is building an army of cowboy vampires to take over the country and create a vampire kingdom in the New World. Billy and his horde go on a rampage, slaughtering townspeople and rounding up children. Billy spares Newton's life and promises Newton the greatest story ever told. Billy's plans hit a snag when Rayne arrives in the town. Rayne is a Dhampir, the product of an unnatural union between a vampire and a human: she wields all the powers of a vampire, yet none of the weaknesses. Born over a century earlier in Romania, Rayne has hunted vampires for a long time and now she sets her sights on Billy. Cast * Natassia Malthe as Rayne * Zack Ward as Billy the Kid * Michael Paré as Pat Garrett * Chris Coppola as Newton Pyles * Chris Spencer as Bartender Bob * Brendan Fletcher as Muller * Sarah-Jane Redmond as Martha * Michael Teigen as Slime Bag Franson * Michael Eklund as The Preacher * John Novak as Sheriff Cobden * Tyron Leitso as Fleetwood * Jodelle Ferland as Sally * Mike Dopud as Flintlock Hogan * Cole Heppell as William Critical reception BloodRayne 2: Deliverance, received generally negative reviews. It holds a 0% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 5 reviews with critics panning it as, "Slow-paced, dry and anything but sexy. . Furthermore it was seen that the movie made similar mistakes to the first installment; a dry script, limited action scenes and poor acting by its lead performers. Sequel A sequel titled BloodRayne: The Third Reich featuring Natassia Malthe was released in 2011. See also *Vampire film References External links * * * Category:2007 films Category:BloodRayne films Category:American action films Category:Canadian action films Category:German action films Category:German films Category:Live-action films based on video games Category:Films directed by Uwe Boll Category:Vampires in film Category:Weird West Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Direct-to-video horror films Category:2000s Western (genre) films Category:Action horror films Category:2000s action films Category:2007 horror films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Brightlight Pictures films